HMoN - LOSS OF MY EVERYTHING
by Muirnin
Summary: Welcome! To the first annual Hummelberry Month of Neglect not unlike NaNoWriMo - HMoN is a daily posting for February that is whether it be updates to current stories or if it's just quick one shots for myself they will be designated as HMoN both in the chapter title or story title. Some harsh language Romantic Hummelberry!
1. Chapter 01 - Up on the Roof

_**HMoN **_

_§____**Loss of My Everything**____§_

By Muirnin Cocan

_Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107._ _FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." _

_Author's Note: Welcome! To the first annual Hummelberry Month of Neglect not unlike NaNoWriMo where you try to write an entire novel in 30 days or at least write 50K words in the month of November … Hummelberry Month of Neglect is a daily posting whether it be updates to current stories or if it's just quick one shots for myself they will be designated as HMoN both in the chapter or story title._

_I got accused of writing chapters that were too long when I wrote over 8,000 in one story … coming from the land of Harry Potter and my group of favorite writers … that actually would have been short given that we all normally try to write 10,000 words minimum for a chapter … but I had to remind myself that I am writing for a different genre here and so I actually made 3 chapters out of the initial one I had written for this … Yay! 3 days worth of HMoN … anyway here you go … I challenge EVERYONE Hummelberry Month of Neglect lets get more HUMMELBERRY whether it be Romantic (yay) or Friendship (sigh) into the world … _

_Having come from my delusional mind … this is a Hummelberry ROMANTIC story … anything Glee related belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox … and remember I am an addict when it comes to reviews … I beg of you … FEED MY ADDICTION … its better for the body then some of the vices out there …_

**Chapter 01 - UP ON THE ROOF**

**HUMMEL-BERRY LOFT, BUSHWICK, NY**

Sometimes when dealing with sorrow or with grief … the impact of that can be in someways miniscule and in otherways it can be devistating. Somedays you have no idea what could trigger such an overwhelming reaction but then there are the otherdays … the ones that most everyone has … that just happen and they are the outcome of a really shitty day.

No matter what reason would cause a person to feel that they are at the end of their rope there is always hope … or at least that's what the experts say …

When you've experienced the loss of your everything … Whether it be that one person you held closest to you … That one exquisite and special treasure … that you have loved above all else … perhaps the one man you truly loved …

Or maybe just an exsistance … like the loss of the part that you had been born to play …

Or perhaps it took the shape of the impact of a death of someone you loved …

Perhaps it is the criticism in the form you didn't expect … or perhaps all of those things happening in a very short period of time … It takes its toll on you and you just buckle …

Taking a long drag on the slender cigarette between her fingers … the tears still making tracks down her cheeks …

This is the situation that found Rachel Barbra Berry sitting on the wooden chaise they had placed up on the rooftop patio just up the steps on the fire escape that was just outside of her bedroom in Bushwick.

Endulging in her old tv addiction … enabled of course by Kurt's TVLand addiction … She had come across a tv series she had not seen in its first run so when she saw that it was on their cable network and could see all the episodes she got hooked on Ugly Betty. She had identified with the woman … Kurt had even jokingly commented that was because they both had the same fashion sense … she had dressed very similar to the lead character, only with less butterflies.

It was during an episode during the third season of the show that they had thrown an after party up on their rooftop and Rachel had wondered if they could have that kind of extension to their home. Venturing up the fire escape … sure enough there was enough area up there that she had created a raised garden for her vegetables as well as an area to dine as well as sunbathe. It was their own outdoor secluded oasis.

The hardest part was getting all the building supplies up to the roof but with Kurt's skill at finding bargins and the fact that their father's had paid for the building they used their own money to improve on the property. Ironically it took a crane to get all the building materials up to the rooftop and they spent a couple of weeks working on the building until it was exactly how they wanted it to be.

She had taken to hiding out there to indulge in two of the vices that she had taken up shortly after Finn had been killed earlier the year before. Her devistation to his death had been just one more pound on the peg of her life … driving her further down into the depths of her own personal hell.

She had flown back to Ohio for his funeral … but had held off going back for the memorial that Mr Schue had set up until the last moment … she caved at the end and flew back and stuck by Kurt's side for as much of the time as she could. So far the only person she had really spoken to had been Mr Schue when she disclosed that she didn't even think she could sing again …

At first she had taken to spending time out on the fire escape as a way to hide in plain sight. Then she had ventured up to the roof … and even with the weather turning cold as they neared the second holiday season since Finn's death again … she didn't feel the cold like she normally did … she was turning numb to the cold … the pain … the medication the doctor's had given her to relieve her anxiety helped … not that she told her roomates about seeing the doctor …

She had stopped caring about herself … had anyone noticed that she wasn't following her normally strict vegan diet? That she was imbibing more than she had in the past? That her vices were a bit more severe?

She took one last drag from the cigarette … killing it and disposing the butt with the pile that was in the ashtray at her side. She took another long drag of the bottle of Glenmorangie 25 year old Single Malt Whisky … idolly thinking that her fathers' would have commented that bottle at least was old enough to drink … Hell it was older than she was by a few years …

In her mind she normally had an argument with herself that to spend that much money almost her entire amount of her share of the rent for a single bottle of the delectable nector was obscene but did she care … all she wanted to do is to just become like the old Pink Floyd song …

Yup … her mind was now beyond comfortably numb … she just wanted to stay this way forever … as the tears started to flow down her cheeks again.

The sound of Kurt's voice calling out to her caused her to turn her head to the sound. She saw Kurt's handsome face as it appeared over the top of the ladder access.

"Honey … you do know that it is freezing out here right now."

Patting the folded blanket next to her she said "Got my blanket right here. Turned the heater on too." Pointing to the hanging ceiling heater/light combo that was a little ways away in the portico structure behind her.

"Then why aren't you sitting under the heater rather than out there on the chaise huh?" Kurt asked.

"Wanted to see _Finn Hudson_ … that's the star he bought me for Christmas a few years ago … if it's dark out here I can see him …" She said pointing at the stars not that she had ever been able to find the exact star that was Finn.

Looking around he marvelled at the wonderful area that they had created up there on the rooftop. The large wooden portico had a outdoor heater hanging from the top that normally lit the entire area … They had a large hanging platform that had a mattress and cushions for extra seating as well as a dining table and the oversized chaise lounge that Rachel was in at the moment.

The safety aspect was secure as only their fire escape gained any access to this large open area … "Did you reuse the raised beds with winter crops?" Kurt asked as he sat down and stretched out next to her still surprised that they had found a lounger that would hold two of them … all three if they were really snuggled up close. Grabbing the folded blanket he spread it over the pair of them.

"Yup sure did …" she slurred, "there's brocoli and cauliflower over there ... and got some fennel over there ... along with some leeks and some um ... parsnips ... yeah that's it ... parsnips ... Oh and look over there ... the pumpkins are ready for harvesting ... make some pumpkin pies and soups and who knows maybe we can carve one for Halloween." She had been swinging the bottle around as she pointed out the different planting beds.

Kurt nimbly pulled the bottle out of her hands as she swung it the last time … "Enough of the small talk doll … what's going on with you?"

"Hey give me that … I have no idea what you are talking about Kurt. Now may I have my bottle back … I paid a lot for that and want to enjoy it." Rachel said as she reached over him to get the bottle back.

Wrapping his other arm around her and pinning her to his chest he replied "You can have it back after you tell me what is going on with you …" He looked into her tired brown eyes as they opened wide at the very forward action Kurt had taken to keep her from running away.

"I already told you I have no idea what you are talking about …" Rachel said as she tried to get out of his embrace … Kurt showing how much stronger than she had ever imagined. "You are holding me too tight …" she slurred.

"And I am going to keep holding onto you to let you know you are not alone …" Kurt said emphatically thinking this was a continuation of the grief she had existed upon when his brother died. "We both lost a lot when Finn died … but I know you Rachel … this is more than just about my brother … there's something else going on … so talk to me."

Rachel just shook her head "I can't …" the tears she had tried to keep held in started betraying her as they fell down her cheeks.

Kurt just held on to the woman in his arms just rocking her softly and slowly trying to get her to stop crying. When she wouldn't talk about Finn's passing he understood … he knew the devistation she was going through but until she was able to voice it there was very little that either of them could do … or say.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere … I will be here for you always." Kurt said tenderly which had the unfortunate side affect of sending Rachel into another crying jag. "Ah … now I see how this is … this is definitely about me … especially if you are going to cry that hard over what I just said …" Kurt held her even tighter trying to keep from having tears of his own fall at the thought of causing her this much pain.

How long they lay out there on the chaise Kurt had no idea. Rachel had stopped crying and was now sleeping in his embrace. He knew she wasn't sleeping well at night even though it had been 3 weeks since she had been released from _Funny Girl_.

After performing for 14 months in the show she felt she was born to play, the director Rupert Campion felt the need freshen up the show and to recast the role giving it to a completely different actress. She had performed brilliantly at least to Kurt's thinking she did and he would know he had seen it about 20 times in the first 4 months that she had been doing the show.

Even their friends had been shocked when out of the blue Rachel just didn't go to the theater anymore. It was during this time that Santana had chosen to move out of the loft and in with Dani as they started a life of their own. Blaine, Tina and Sam all had an apartment as well as Artie in the building that HummelBerry Creation owned.

Since the HummelBerry Loft was THE only access to this rooftop area they didn't worry about their friends coming up there and disturbing their solitude. The timing of this emotional crash coincided with the pinky-swear promise that he, Rachel and Santana had made two years before.

The vibration of his cell phone caused Kurt to sigh … well there was one way to disturb their solitude he guessed. Looking at the text it was from Artie.

'_Blaine called … said that nobody is answering your door – wanted to know if you guys wanted to go out to Callbacks tonight?'_

Kurt quickly texted back _'Rachel and I are going to have a quiet night – we'll do Callbacks another night' _he hit the send button and waited to get the reply he was expecting.

'_This is because you and Blaine broke up isn't it?'_

Blaine still didn't understand what was going on between him and Rachel and had made sure that he told all HIS friends about it._ 'No its not about our break up; He just doesn't approve of the amount of time Rachel and I spend with each other … I'm not leaving her just for him.'_

'_Well Kitty will be here next week – can we at least have a gathering at my place while she's here?' _

Kurt smiled as he thought about the blond bitch of a Cheerio who had stolen Artie's heart. She would be gratuating the following June and Kurt knew that she would be in moving in as soon as she could get there. Artie had even looked into a school she could transfer to but his mother had suggested to let them see how well they did with the separation to see if it would really work.

Now they had the evidence that the relationship between Kitty and Artie was solid and would last for many years.

'_I'll talk to Rachel and we will see what we can come up with – But we should be able to come to your happening.' _ Kurt smiled as he used the term from the 70's that meant party.

'_Good to know – Oh BTW – Blaine's still trying to get a hold of you – did you block him?'_

'_I'm ignoring him right now – because he is getting annoying – again and I really wish he would stop using you as a go between and make sure that you show that to him as well.'_

Kurt could just tell that Blaine was there in Artie's apartment trying to find out what was going on with Kurt and Rachel. While Blaine adored Rachel he hated the fact that the former high school kicker cared more for the tiny brunette than he did his fiancé and that is what started the entire fight between Kurt and Blaine causing an end of their love story.

"Who are you texting?" the soft voice said snuggled into Kurt's chest.

"Artie … I guess a few of our tenants in the building don't like that when we are up here we are unaccessable to them." Kurt said looking down at the tiny brunette. He ususally used the term tenants for Blaine otherwise he would have used the word friends.

"I actually fell asleep …" Rachel sleepily commented "I could get used to this … you are way too comfy."

"Well I am sure the amount of Scotch you consumed didn't have anything to do with that either." Kurt said with a chuckle then got annoyed when his cell phone vibrated again looking down at the text he literally growled in anger.

"Whoa … You don't normally growl Kurt. Who's got you angry now?" Rachel said sitting up a bit more from Kurt's relaxed hold on her.

"Blaine … I wasn't going to tell you but he and I broke off the engagement and are no longer together …" Kurt said as he began anger texting a reply but was cut off by Rachel putting her hand over his as he was trying to type out the message.

"Whoa! Kurt … starting a reply back with _'You Mother Fucker'_ is not a good way to reply to what anyone says to you." Rachel commented sounding a lot more sober than she had a couple of hours before.

"They wanted us to go to Callbacks tonight but I told them no because I wanted a quiet night in with you … I didn't want to be around Blaine and all of his accusations about why he and I are not together anymore. He actually threatened to involve Mercedes in this … can you believe that?" Kurt said angrily.

"What the hell did he say that would cause you to react like this?" Rachel asked.

"Like I said I wasn't going to talk to you about this right now …" Kurt said as he rubbed his hand over the top of his face then shaking his head he picked up the bottle of scotch and took a long swig.

"That bad huh?" Rachel blinked … surprised at the fact that Kurt actually took a drink which he normally didn't do.

"Well I don't think it's bad but you may not like it … Ah Shit … ok here goes … you remember right before you got Funny Girl … you, me and Satan did that pinky-swear that we would stay here for two years before calling it quits …"

"Yeah that was just after you got into NYADA and started working at the diner …" Rachel responded.

"Well I had told Blaine about that … but he was like, 'well your two years are up next month so why don't we get a place of our own … away from this building' and I told him no, I wasn't moving way from this building since that would be a waste of money seeing as you and I own the property. I told him that I liked living with you and was in no hurry to get married." Kurt said taking another swig from the bottle.

"I like living with you too … I was afraid that you were going to leave when the two years were up …" Rachel said visably relieved that part of her fears were unfounded.

"Because of the amount of time that you and I spend up here away from everyone else, Blaine started accusing me of some stuff …"

"Some stuff? Like what?"

"That you and I were having an affair up here … you know that we were engaged in sexual relations?" Kurt said.

"He thought that? But Kurt you're my best gay … why would he …" seeing a look on his face that was so confusing to her "Kurt? What's going on." Rachel suddenly trying to get more of an answer than what Kurt was giving her.

Taking another swig he confessed "Rachel you know I love you … what you don't know is" he took a deep breath "It goes further than that I've actually … oh hell I've fallen in love with you … the thought of not having you in my life scares the living shit out of me and Blaine knows this … he feels threatened by you and figured we were 'up there fucking our brains out' as he put it. The thing of it is … I don't want to be with any woman other than you … you spelled it out in my yearbook … you're my soul-mate … and I am yours …" Kurt finished as the tears he was now trying to hold back began to slide down his cheek.

Rachel stared at him for only a moment then leaned up and captured his mouth in a kiss that swiftly turned passionate. They continued to kiss for quite a while but the moment that Rachel felt the hardness of his erection growing against her thigh she knew the truth of what he was saying.

"I never dreamed … never knew that you could ever feel like this about me Kurt … I've fallen in love with you as well and not being able to be with you near about destroyed me" Rachel said as Kurt began to kiss her again.

"You will never be alone again …" Kurt said between their kisses.

A few minutes later a ringtone that both of them knew 'Hell 2 the No' was that Blaine had indeed called Mercedes and she was wanting to talk to Kurt.

"You can always tell her the truth" Rachel said whispered to Kurt.

"You are on speakerphone … Hello Mercedes" Kurt said as Rachel piped up with "Hello Mercedes"

"_So Blaine was telling the truth? You broke up with him because of the Diva?" _ Mercedes voice said scathingly.

_Author's additional notes: I decided to do my own Hummelberry Month of Neglect … by featuring my favorite couple in postings every day for the month of February … I have abandoned any 12-step program for my addiction to reviews and being a review whore and so … I beg of you … please feed my addiction … You all are the best … So be constuctive … throw out ideas … thanks for reading it and remember … _

_FEED MY ADDICTION! The box is right here …_

\/


	2. Chapter 02 - Out Of The Frying Pan

_§____**Loss of My Everything**____§_

By Muirnin Cocan

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 01 for full disclaimer - Glee belongs to the powers that be - RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, & Brad Falchuk) oh and Fox …_

_Author's Note: I've cut the disclaimer from my word count and also due to some complaints about the length of my chapters on another story I have cut this story down to somewhat reasonable chapter sizes – this chapter had been part of the first one when it was first written hense the strangeness to where I had cut the chapter in half … Coming from my writing in Harry Potter Fan Fiction I had always attempted to try and write 10,000 words or at least 8,000 before posting so now I will attempt to write less to please some Glee readers … and remember … I am an addict when it comes to reviews … I beg of you … FEED MY ADDICTION … its better for the body then some of the vices out there …_

**Chapter 02 - Out Of The Frying Pan**

**HUMMEL-BERRY LOFT, BUSHWICK, NY**

_A few minutes later a ringtone that both of them knew 'Hell 2 the No' was that Blaine had indeed called Mercedes and she was wanting to talk to Kurt._

"_You can always tell her the truth" Rachel said whispered to Kurt._

"_You are on speakerphone … Hello Mercedes" Kurt said as Rachel piped up with "Hello Mercedes"_

"_So Blaine was telling the truth? You broke up with him because of the Diva?" Mercedes voice said scathingly._

"Oh My God … We did not break up because of Rachel …" Kurt said in shock and anger. "We broke up because Blaine is an annoying ass who can't stand for people to be happy if he's not in control."

"_So you aren't fucking Rachel Berry?" _ Mercedes asked not taking into mind or even caring that she was indeed on speakerphone and that Rachel could hear every offensive thing that the black singer had said.

"Mercedes I am really shocked at you … Kurt and I have never had sexual relations … I personally have not had sex since before Finn died." Rachel said adamantly. "Not that it's any of your business."

"You can go back and tell your little puppet master Blaine that while Rachel and I have not had sex … I have told her that I am in love with her and I truly am … and she loves me. So all of Mr Anderson's manipulative control techniques are not going to work anymore. If Rachel and I loving each other is going to be upsetting to you Cedes … I'm sorry but that is the way that love goes sometimes … I do love you as a best friend but its not the same way I love Rachel." Kurt admitted.

"_Well I am happy for you Kurt … you too Rachel … but what is this secret hideaway that all our friends talk about … And when can I see it …"_

"It's on our rooftop … its our garden and patio … and the only way up here is by the window in Rachel's bedroom … that's the only ladder access to this place." Kurt told the black soprano "We had talked about having the elevator in the building extended up so that all the tenants could enjoy but given some of the issues some of them have had lately we are slowly changing our minds" Kurt said using the we rather than the singular.

"_So thanks to Blaine wanting to intrude on your private time you are cutting the tenants off to the party area you have there? Nice …" seethed Mercedes._

"Mercedes it's not like that … our apartment sometimes feels like Grand Central Station at rush hour … what with all our friends in the building and with Pamela Lansbury … our classmates from NYADA … we don't have much time to ourselves." Kurt said "This is a quiet haven that we can go to … so we can unwind from the hectic world around us …"

"Its not like we leave our phones downstairs … otherwise you all wouldn't be able to reach us at all" Rachel added.

"_Well can you at least let me know when you have an apartment available?" Mercedes asked._

"Well … there is one on the first floor that has been vacant for about 4 months. Are you interested?" Kurt said as he had been handling all of the rental agreements. "How long of a lease were you interested in?"

"_At least a year … possibly more … It depends on if I get the part of Effie White in Dream Girls"_

The squeal from both Kurt and Rachel shocked Mercedes. "When will you know for sure?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"_I'm coming to New York next week for my final call back … They want to do a chemistry reading as well …" Mercedes confessed._

"Oh that's wonderful Mercedes … the apartment is yours if you want it … of course the rent is $1800.00 a month … but that will also include a parking spot in the garage if you want it … Artie has one as well … without the parking spot it will be 1500.00."

"_That's not bad actually … I'm paying that much for my little apartment in Los Angeles … I'll take it with the parking as well … can I get help moving in or …"_

"Of Course we will help you move in …" Rachel said confidently "It will be so good to have you here … we've missed you."

"I'll make sure that the ads are gone for that rental are gone … At the way we are renting the apartments here soon it will be the original New Directions here …" Kurt commented.

"Well I doubt that the Unholy trinity would move into the building … But both Tina and Artie already have their apartments … Artie is by himself until Kitty moves out here from Ohio and Tina shares with Blaine and Sam …" Rachel added.

"_So Santana already moved out?" Mercedes asked._

"Yes she did … she and Dani are very happy and I am so glad she found someone after Brittany left for M.I.T. although rumor has it that Brittany may be trying to get Sam to move down to Boston … we'll see" Kurt mentioned.

"_I'll be out on the 14__th__ so be expecting me …" Mercedes said "I'll have the moving trailer and everything."_

"The apartment will be ready for you then … miss you … love you … can't wait to see you!" Both Kurt and Rachel said before closing down the call.

"Well that's one thing we don't have to worry about … renting that old apartment that the Russian used to have …" Kurt said.

"Yeah the poor ol' guy … too bad he had to die … it was so nice of you to let him be buried in your black trooper hat … he really did like it said it reminded him of the old country." Rachel mentioned.

"So what are we going to do about Blaine? This is getting to be too much having him still living in the building …" Kurt said sadly.

Rachel cuddled closer to Kurt "I'm not sure … we could make sure he's aware of the reality of the situation … I mean … are we now together Kurt?"

"I'd like to think we are … if I had it my way we would get married so that nobody could say we weren't together … but it's too soon." Kurt said as he kissed Rachel on the forehead.

"You want to marry me?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Well we don't need to date since you could say we have been dating since our junior year … I meant what I said Rachel, I'm in love with you … and as old fashioned as it may be I would like to wait until we are married to make love to you …" Kurt reasoned.

"Well I did say that I would start seeing older men and you are older than me …" Rachel grinned.

"Too true … What say we go inside and fix some dinner … we can curl up on the sofa and cuddle while we watch movies or we can talk about what has been bothering you so deeply" Kurt suggested.

Gathering the blanket, bottle and tucking the cigarettes in her cubby hole under the portico Rachel and Kurt ventured back down stairs. As they went through the motions of fixing dinner they realized that this was something that they had done so many times in the past even without their conveying their own personal feelings about their situation.

Sitting down to the stir-fry that Kurt had made he looked at her "I'm not sure what the future holds for us Rachel but I really want to see what we can become."

"I'd like that … I know that I was afraid I was losing my everything with the deadline of our promise a couple years ago … you are my everything …" Rachel said softly.

"And you are mine as well …" Kurt said as he reached over and took hold of her hand. "lets eat and we can see what we can find to watch tonight."

"Well with telling Mercedes about us being together you do know that we may not get the peace and quiet we wanted tonight …" Rachel said as she took a bite a snow pea.

"It's a possibilty that's for sure." Kurt suddenly got a smirk on his face. "You do realize we were invited by the gang to Callbacks tonight …"

"Oh really … hmm wonder what they would do if we showed up and did … oh I don't know … _As Long as You're Mine_ … or perhaps _For Good_" Rachel said with a equally smirky grin on her face.

"I think if I just sang _The Beatles – And I Love Her_ … that would probably get the point across … but that is a good idea … I like your first choice … its wicked …" Kurt said wiggling his eyebrows as he took a bite of his supper "Now for what to wear …"

An hour later they had finished eating and Kurt had picked out an appropriate outfit for his favorite Elphaba and dressed to match …

Holding hands they walked into Callbacks and spotted the table that Artie, Sam, Tina, Santana and Dani were all seated. "We changed our minds …" Kurt said as he and Rachel sat down very close to each other.

"I'm surprised that none of you are up there singing tonight …" Rachel said "Might need to correct that if possible …" she turned and seemed to be holding a silent conversation as she looked at Kurt … "Think Pascal knows the songs?"

"One way to find out …" Kurt said taking Rachel by the hand he guided her up to the stage where he whispered to Pascal and then handing Rachel a microphone they stood looking at each other again seeming to hold a silent conversation ... Rachel nodded and gave him a sweet smile.

"Good evening all … I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm sure you all know my girlfriend Rachel Berry … we are going to sing a couple of songs that mean a lot to the both of us … hope you enjoy it …

Rachel:

ohh...

Kiss me too fiercely

Hold me too tight

I need help believing

You're with me tonight.

My wildest dreamings

Could not foresee

Lying beside you

With you wanting me

Just for this moment

As long as you're mine

I've lost all resistance

And crossed some borderline

And if it turns out

It's over too fast

I'll make every last moment last

As long as you're mine

Kurt:

Maybe I'm brainless

Maybe I'm wise

But you've got me seeing

Through different eyes

Somehow I've fallen

Under your spell

And somehow I'm feeling

It's up that I fell

Both:

Every moment

As long as you're mine

I'll wake up my body

And make up for lost time

Kurt:

Say there's no future

For us as a pair

Both:

And though I may know

I don't care

Just for this moment

As long as you're mine

Come be how you want to

And see how bright we shine

Borrow the moonlight

Until it is through

And know I'll be here

Holding you

As long as you're mine

Kurt:

What is it?

Rachel:

It's just ... for the first time ...

I feel ... wicked.

Immediately the music changed and after a quick kiss they went for a second song to make sure that the point got across …

Rachel:

I'm limited,

Just look at me,

I'm limited, and just look at you,

You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda.

So now it's up to you, for both of us

Now it's up, to you...

Kurt:

I've heard it said,

That people come into our lives for a reason

Bringing something we must learn,

And we are led, to those who help us most to grow

If we let them, and we help them in return.

Well, I don't know if I believe that's true,

But I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you.

Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun,

Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood,

Who can say, if I've been changed for the better?

Because I knew you, I have been changed for good.

Rachel:

It well may be that we will never meet again

In this lifetime,

So let me say before we part,

So much of me is made from what I learned from you

You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart,

And now, whatever way our stories end,

I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend.

Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea,

Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood,

Who can say if I've been changed for the better

But, because I knew you...

Kurt:

Because I knew you

Kurt and Rachel:

I have been changed for good

Rachel:

And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness

For the things I've done you blame me for

Kurt:

But then, I guess we know there's blame to share

Kurt and Rachel:

And none of it seems to matter anymore

Kurt (Rachel):

Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring)

As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea)

Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a bird)

Halfway through the wood (In the wood)

Kurt and Rachel:

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

I do believe I have been changed for the better.

Kurt:

And because I knew you..

Rachel:

Because I knew you..

Kurt and Rachel:

Because I knew you,

I have been changed for good

The applause after their set was louder than anything they had ever experienced after performing at Callbacks … Kurt leaned over and gave her another lingering kiss then they left their microphones on the piano and went back to sit down. The looks of shock on each of their friends faces normally would have caused the pair to burst out laughing but instead they treated it as if it was no big deal.

"Oh we heard from Mercedes today and she is going to take the vacant apartment in the building" Rachel said as she took a drink … "She will be here next week so anyone that wants to help unload her moving van is welcome …"

Santana felt compelled to be the first one to say something about what she had just witnessed "I don't give a flying fuck about Mercedes … I want to know what the hell was that up there?"

"Well we sang two songs from Wicked …" Kurt said with a straight face.

"No shit Sherlock … I'm used to you two holding hands and hugging … singing songs together … what I am talking about is when the fuck did Hobbit become your girlfriend Porcelain … and the kissing … when the fuck did that start?" questioned Santana.

"Well since you moved out … we don't have a chaperone anymore …" Kurt said pointedly at Santana "Seriously? We kissed for the first time today … I've been in love with Rachel Berry for a while now. We were going to have a quiet night at home to discuss this change to our relationship but figured that since Mercedes knows it would probably be soon that you all found out so the best way for us to get a point across …"

"Do it in song …" Rachel added.

"So you guys are really together? I should have known something was going on with you two … I mean your sophmore year you suggested to 'Lock Rachel up until after Sectionals and then volunteered your basement' … now excuse me if I'm wrong but wasn't your basement your bedroom?" Tina commented.

"You really volunteered to lock me up in your bedroom? We will have to talk later honey" teased Rachel in a whisper to Kurt and watched as him blushed furiously.

Then Tina asked "What about Blaine?"

"He's all yours now Tina … he wanted the unthinkable … he actually wanted me to choose between him and Rachel … and I'm sorry but it was no contest … Rachel has always meant more to me than he does … but he wouldn't … no he couldn't understand ... I may be gay but I am in love with Rachel … as for Blaine he was getting all controlling again like he was a couple of years ago with the damn puppets" Kurt explained. "By the way I thought he was going to be here tonight …"

"He was here when you guys came in he went to the men's room but after you started singing he walked out …" Sam said. "You really know how to tell someone in song your feelings … that was awesome guys."

"Thanks Sam …" Rachel said.

Suddenly Kurt's cell phone started vibrating. "Wonder who this is …" Looking down at the phone he saw it was one of the elderly women who lived on the second floor "Oh It's Mrs Kapolovich …" he said as he looked at the caller id "Good evening Mrs Kapolovich what can I help you with?"

As Kurt listened Rachel noticed that his face got very pale and he was nodding to what she was saying. "Was anyone hurt? Ok let the Fire Chief and the Police know we will be there very shortly … everyone got out safely right? … Oh I'm glad you and your husband made it out alright … Do you have anywhere to go tonight? … alright just let us know where you will be staying … yes we are fully insured … thanks for letting us know."

"What happened Kurt?" Rachel asked as his hand tightened around hers.

"Sometime after we left tonight a fire was started in the apartment that we were going to rent out for Mercedes … of course since she won't be here until next week it's vacant right now but the fire consummed the majority of that apartment and she didn't know exactly how much but the fire did damage part of the building. They will know more when they can see it in the daylight hopefully the building will be still structurally sound …" Kurt said as he paid for the ticket and started gathering their things "We need to go and speak to the Fire Marshall … are you guys ready to leave? Those of you who live in the building … You guys may want to come with us so we can sort out where everyone will be staying … We will take care of the costs."

"I'll text our dad's … let them know we need to talk to them … I think I have the insurance agents number in my phone as well …" Rachel said as she took out her phone and started texting.

"Do they know what started the fire though was it wiring or what?" Artie asked.

"Apparently Mrs Kapolovich is elderly and gotta love her she is just a tiny bit nosy and so she was bombarding the Fire Marshal with all kinds of questions … she's worse than Rachel when it comes to getting her way and she wore them down and they told her that they found an accelerant in the apartment where the fire started … so it's being classed as Arson … also she assured us that since Rachel and I were here when the fire started … even with any type of time delay we are not being considered as suspects …" Kurt explained as they all got to the cars to head back to the apartment building.

As the got close to the building they could see that the flames were out and it was just smoking. The building itself still looked like it was in ok shape. They were directed to the Fire Marshall who was talking to a police officer.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, this is Rachel Berry we are the owners of this building … we also live on the top floor. What can you tell us about the fire?" Kurt said as he held on to Rachel's hand getting strength from the contact with her.

"Mr Hummel, Ms Berry, I am Captain Johnson and from what we can tell … this is definitely a case of arson since we found an accelerant of sorts in a vacant bottom floor apartment … now normally we would automatically suspect the owners of the building as an insurance angle but from what Mrs Kapolovich explained there would be no way that you both would try and do what is termed as a Fire-Sale … also it looks like someone had made it appear that this was an attack against one of you … There was some damage done to the elevator … who ever did this attempted to cut the cable but didn't get very far. Do you have any one who would want to harm either of you?"

"Kurt? You don't think …" Rachel asked looking at the countertenor.

"The only person I know of that has any type of a grudge against us is my ex-fiancé … he was slightly upset that Rachel and I got together … but I don't think he has this in him … he lives in the building as well." Kurt summerized.

"What about you Ms Berry is there anyone who would have a grudge against you?"

"Not to do something like this …" Rachel responded "I'm not sure what kind of help we can give to the investigation … We have a lot of tenants that are going to be without their homes … we just want to find out who did this and why."

"We will have more information in the next few days …" Captain Johnson said, "It appears that the damage was mostly to the first two floors but until you have someone check out the elevator or the stairwells I would caution you from venturing up either of those to the upper levels."

"Thank you so much Captain Johnson" Kurt said as he turned to Rachel and the others "Well it looks like we will need to find a hotel to stay in …"

"Let's go to the coffee shop and make a few calls …" Rachel said as she got a text from her Dad "Hold that thought … change of plans … Dad said that they are both coming out and they spoke to your dad and we will have all four of our parents here tomorrow. They have already booked 3 rooms at the Condor Inn over on Franklin in Brooklyn … it's already paid for and we just need to go grab the keys."

"Good enough …" Kurt said.

"I just got a text from Blaine asking where we went to … seems he's back at Callbacks and when he came back we were gone" Tina said. "What should I tell him?"

"Let him know about the fire at the building and that we are going to be staying at the Condor on Franklin in Brooklyn … as for the rooms Rachel and I are sharing a room so the other two rooms are up to the four of you to decide between …" Kurt said as he started the engine of the black Suburban. "I am standing firm that everyone is innocent until proven guilty."

"Well since I have been staying with Artie lately I will share with him …" said Sam.

"Alright that decides it … Tina you can let Blaine know he will be sharing a room with you … but I don't want any theatrical displays from anyone tonight …" Kurt said.

"It's going to be alright … Once we get to the hotel we can start figuring out what we are going to do." Rachel said.

An hour later they were checked in and trying to relax in the hotel room. "Thank god I had my shoulder bag … it's got my laptop in it …" Kurt said as he started doing some of the paperwork that they would need to do for the insurance company.

"I called down to the Concierge to see if there was any sleepwear available … they are going to be sending up some items for us and since it's mid-week we can get our clothes dry-cleaned for tomorrow. I wish I had my bottle of scotch …" Rachel said.

"and your cigarettes?" Kurt teased.

"I don't know what I need right now …" Rachel muttered.

Kurt put his laptop aside and got off the smaller of the two beds "Come here … I know what you need right now … a hug" he said as he enveloped her into his arms.

The knock at the door gave them both a startle as Kurt went to the door, which revealed the delivery of the items Rachel had requested. They were informed that they were adding the items to the bill and would be itemized to give to the insurance company.

Tipping the bellhop Kurt took the packages and set them on the bed. "Well it's not exactly what we usually use but this will work well …" handing the women's sleep pants and camisole to Rachel. There was a couple of long sleeved shirts as well as men's sleep pants.

"I'll shower first …" Rachel said.

When she came back out she found Kurt on the smaller bed working on his laptop with the tv turned on to a movie that he wasn't paying any attention to.

"Your turn … there's some decent products in their for doing your moisturizing tonight"

"Thanks honey … I won't be long …" he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he went into the bathroom "Go ahead and check out the list I made of what we need to accomplish … It may be a good time to do some remodeling on the building …"

"That's not a bad idea … since Daddy is an architect … maybe he can come up with some plans for us …"

"That can save us a bunch of money … I'll be back out in a few …"

Rachel reviewed the list and saw that there was some great ideas that he had put down including the elevator and stairs going up to the rooftop. She felt a bit of apprehension to that until she saw that the roof would be portioned off their private area that was only accessable by their fire escape and then the building friendly portion of the roof that included an outdoor kitchen for parties.

She added a few of her own ideas including a stage and sound system similar to what her dads' had in their basement back in Lima. They also wanted to make sure that the access to the roof was handicapped accessable for Artie …

By the time Kurt came out Rachel was ready for bed but was very hesitant about assuming which bed to sleep in which Kurt had guessed so he took her by the hand and led her to the larger bed.

"I'm going to share with you … we won't make love tonight but I do want to hold you tonight …" Kurt said "So let's get some sleep …"

"I liked the ideas you came up with …" Rachel said as she yawned "I added a few other ideas …"

"Sweetheart we will talk about it tomorrow … our parents will be here tomorrow and we can discuss it all with them … it will give Hiram a chance to also look into the building plans and work on some designs. Now come here … I want to get some much needed sleep …" Kurt said as he gave her a lingering kiss goodnight. "Goodnight my love."

Kurt realized as he held the tiny brunette in his arms and heard her breathing slow down to a point he knew she had fallen asleep that loving Rachel Berry was the easiest thing he had ever done in his life … now to let his dad know.

When morning broke they both woke at about the same time surprised that nobody had called or bothered them the night before. Checking her phone Rachel saw a text from her Dads saying that they would be on the 10:15 am flight and would take a cab from the airport rather than have the 'kids' pick them up. Checking the time she saw it was quarter to 9 in the morning.

"Got a text from my dad …" Kurt said "it seems that all of our parentals are going to be on the same flight …"

"Dad texted me and said they don't want us to pick them up that they are going to get a cab … the flight should arrive at 10:15 this morning …"

"Did they say which airport?" Kurt asked as he started getting dressed for the day.

"No, but I'm sure that we can figure out which one by seeing what flights arrive at 10:15 this morning …"

After getting dressed quickly they figured it was JFK Airport and given the time they decided to surprise their parents. Driving to the airport they made good time and got to the terminal in time and watched as first Burt and Carole came out followed by Hiram and LeRoy.

When they saw Kurt and Rachel they greeted them with hugs "I thought I said we were going to get a cab to the hotel." LeRoy said.

"This is true dad but this way you don't have to wait in line for a cab and we can go where ever you want to go … We haven't been to the building this morning but we can't get you checked in til 3pm so until then we can go to Bushwick and see the damage in daylight." Rachel said. "Daddy you may be able to get some ideas as to what we can do to improve the building if we need to do a lot of repairs."

"I think what Rachel is asking is if you would do the designs and such for the remodel sir" Kurt said.

"Of course I would do some work for you guys. Now lets get through the baggage claims and then head to Bushwick" Hiram said happily.

_Author's additional notes: I have abandoned any 12-step program for my addiction to reviews and being a review whore and so … I beg of you … please feed my addiction … You all are the best … So be constuctive … throw out ideas … Thanks for reading it and remember … _

_FEED MY ADDICTION! The box is right here …_

\/


End file.
